Sidestory Gourry Gabriev: A fear of flying
by Exceptance is the key
Summary: It's kind of Gourry's pov on why he's afraid to fly. more of a memory really. But please read it. and tell me what you think...even if you don't like it. be kind r/r!


* I do not own the slayers –Spell Weaver  

P.S Please review!  Please!

**Side story **

**Gourry Gabriev: a fear of flying.**

Lina:

Lina was board she had nothing to do.  She had beaten bandits last week.  She was board and had a lot of money a dangerous combination for any one.  She had nothing to do, Amelia was busy being a princess.  Although she was busy she still wanted them to stay for awhile.  Suddenly an idea came to her: she would go shopping.  She would go away to the outer city of Seyruun.  Or maybe farther then that.  She got up to looked for Amelia and stood outside her office door.  The guards informed her that the princess was busy and would see her later.  

Having blocked the option of having Amelia go with her Lina went back to her room.  She looked in the mirror and sighed.  She would just have to go shopping with out the princess.  Once Lina made up her mind nothing stopped her.  She looked at her reflection, there was only one thing she didn't want to be feared to day.  She was just going to have to wear a different outfit.  She rummaged through the drawers in the dresser and pulled out the perfect outfit.  After she was dressed she left the room.

Lina went down to the court yard, to find Zel and Gourry.  She found them outside in the training yard, with the royal soldiers.  They where sparring like the other soldiers.  She stayed back and watched for a few minuets, she saw both Gourry and Zel finish with the soldiers they were fighting.  Both of the soldiers where tired and breathing hard.  But neither Gourry of Zel looked tired yet.  She smiled, all the monster fighting had really been great for their endurance. 

All:

Gourry and Zelgadis where sparring with the guards and had been for a long time.  They both felt that it had been to long since they had had a good spar.  On the road they didn't really have time to practice with all the monsters and random jobs.  They had been fighting the royal guards for about two hours, and had gone through about two guards each.  They looked around the practice field and saw no one else to fight at the moment.  Through mutual consent the stood and faced each other.  The slowly circled each other and smiled.

Lina finally came out into the training field.  "Hey Gourry, Zelgadis."  

"Oh hello Lina."  Zelgadis greeted her.

"Hey Lina."  Gourry called out.  Neither turned one of them turned away from their dual.

Lina stood and watched them circle for a while.  "I just wanted to let you know I'm going shopping."  She told them.

"Oh really, is Amelia going with you?"  Zel asked her.  He slashed at Gourry.  He blocked and pushed Zel away.

"No, I was going to ask her, but the guards said she was busy.  I wasn't allowed into the room."  Lina looked angry about that, but said nothing else.

"I'll go with you, just let me finish this fight with Zel."  Gourry said as he rushed at Zel only to be pushed away with a clash of steal.

"No Gourry, I'm going to one of the outer cities."  She paused as they rushed at each other and their was a spray of sparks.  "It'll take you all day to finish your dual with Zel.  Besides you hate flying." 

"Are you sure Lina?"  Gourry asked her as he and Zel circled each other again he sounded disappointed.

"Yes, Gourry I'm sure."  She sighed.

"What time will you be back Lina?"  Zel asked her as he lunged at Gourry his sword posed to stab.

"I should be back in about three or four hours."  She said to them.

"Really Lina I can go with you."  Gourry and Zel had begun circling each other again.  

Gourry looked up over at Lina as he spoke.  His mouth dropped at the outfit that she had selected for the shopping trip.  He was so surprised that he barely blocked Zelgadis's attack in time.  Zel turned to see what had taken Gourry's attention away from their practice match, usually Gourry was very focused.  Zelgadis turned to look at Lina and his jaw dropped too.  Lina was wearing a simple over sized yellow tunic belted at the waist with a pair of light purple hose on underneath.  It was so different from her normal outfit that they really didn't knew what to say.

Lina smiled, "I don't have to be Lina the sorcery genius all the time."  She smirked as she turned and walked a little away from them as the fight got closer.  She turned back and called out.  "Bye Gourry!  Bye Zel!  I'll see you guys later.  **Ray wing!**"  With that she lifted of and flew away.

Gourry:

Gourry looked at Lina without her sorceress outfit she looked so normal, so harmless; just like any other girl.  As he watched her fly off for some unknown place he was reminded of another scene similar to this one.  His eyes clouded as he watched her disappear off into the sky.  His mind took him of into a memory. 

 He was young only six or seven years old at the time: his parents were going on a second honey moon.  They had walked over to the home of Gourry's grandparents.  Gourry was exited because he rarely got to go to Minnipose Island and visit with his grandparents let alone stay a week with them by himself.  When they got there his mother and grandmother made a huge supper for them all.  While they were cooking the three generations of male Gabriev' practiced with swords all steel except for Gourry's wooden practice sword.  After an hour grandmother and mother had called them in for dinner.  They eat, it was a great meal and after all the dishes were done all of them went outside.  Outside the house they said their good bye's and hugged everyone.  Gourry's father gave grandpa a bladeless sword handle and asked him to take care of it while he was gone.  After all the good byes were said Gourry's parents clasped hands and his mother cast a Ray wing spell.  Light shimmered around them forming a shimmering bubble.  They lifted off the ground and waved as they moved slowly out of sight.  That was the last time Gourry ever saw of his parents alive.  When their ray wing bubble could be blotted out be Gourry's thumb something happened.  An arrow or spear pierced the bubble and his mothers heart.  She died instantly and the spell died with her, a second spear sailed through the air and hit his father in the stomach well he fell defenseless.  Gourry tried to run to his parents but was held fast be his grandmother.  Grandpa had ray winged to them, he was gone a long time.  When at last he returned home he was smudged with dirt.  He looked at Gourry and grandmother and shook his head sadly.  Both Gourry's parents were dead and buried in the family grave yard.

He looked into the sky after Lina.  He watched until she was no more then a spec on the horizon.  A tear rolled down his check.  

Suddenly he was struck by a sword.  He looked up to see Zel standing over him with his sword to his throat.

"Gourry?  Hello  are you alright?"  Zelgadis asked

"Hhmm…What?"  He asked.

"Gourry are you alright?"  Zel asked him again.

"Yeah, I'm okay."  He said.

"I feel bad that I hit you but I thought you were going to block."  Zelgadis told him.  Then he noticed where Gourry was looking.  "She of  all people can take care of herself you know."

"I know.  I just don't like to see her fly off by herself."  


End file.
